


get on your bikes and ride

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Filthy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Wet & Messy, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: This idea he had in mind was something he had been thinking about now for a while but there hadn’t been a proper moment to bring it up before. And if he was honest with himself, even the thought alone of it made the arousal pool low in his belly.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	get on your bikes and ride

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I even say? This is filthy and I have no idea how I just wrote this all. But I did and woah, this definitely was one of the hardest fic I've ever written. But I'm so glad that I finished this. 
> 
> I was thinking about writing something like this for the Kink Week but then the other idea took over. Until **Polyqule** on Discord gave me this idea and I was like _'hell, I gotta try that'_ and here I am. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers @thosequeenboys and @quirkysubject. 💕

John opened the bedroom door, the excitement bubbling in the bit of his stomach, blending nicely with the slight arousal as he thought what was waiting inside. He could feel the air around being charged, electricity landing upon him as he finally stepped in, his gaze immediately finding his boyfriends on the bed, completely naked and pleasuring each other. John gasped at the sight, his cock twitching in his jeans. 

Roger was lying on his back, Freddie on top of him and they were immersed in a kiss, Roger’s hands running over Freddie’s sides. Brian’s fingers were wrapped around Freddie’s cock, stroking him lazily, and John could hear him moaning into Roger’s mouth and John sucked in a sharp breath, letting the door fall shut behind him with a quiet click. The sound of it made the trio to stop their actions and they turned to look at John, eyes dark and intense.

”Darling, it was about time you joined us,” Freddie smirked, moving himself to a sitting position, and John’s eyes flickered to his cock that was standing hard and proud between his legs. His mouth was starting to water as he moved his gaze to Brian who was running his hand over Roger’s inner thighs, making the blond shiver under his touch. 

John drew in a short, sharp breath and walked over to his boyfriends. He was quickly pulled into a kiss by Freddie and his hand went to Freddie’s neck as he answered the kiss fervently. Soon there were hands settling on the waistband of his jeans and John’s eyes opened momentarily to see it was Roger who started to work his jeans open. Freddie’s tongue was exploring John’s mouth while Roger opened the button and pulled the zipper of the jeans down, and John’s groan was drowned into the kiss when Roger finally freed his half-hard cock.

His hips bucked as Roger’s fingers wrapped around the shaft, stroking it to full hardness, and John and Freddie soon broke the kiss in need of air. Freddie’s lips turned into a smirk as his gaze fell down to Roger’s hand working along John’s length and John’s eyes wandered to Roger as he hastily opened the buttons of his shirt and threw the piece of clothing aside.

Then he brought his hand on Roger’s face, gently stroking his cheek before cupping his jaw and tilting his head up a bit. Blue eyes looked up at him intense and John swallowed thickly, leaning down to kiss Roger. Roger melted into it and his hand fell away from John’s cock which made John sigh into the blond’s mouth. When he a moment later pulled away, Roger let out a tiny whine and John chuckled, wiggling himself free from his jeans and climbing on the bed.

Roger had to make some space for Brian as the curly-haired man wanted to have a moment with John, too, leaning in for a kiss. John was happy to oblige and sealed their lips together. Brian hummed pleased, allowing John to slide his tongue into his mouth, slowly exploring the moist heat. He could feel the bed slightly bouncing when Freddie moved and soon John felt a hand on his side, ghosting over his skin, lips pressing against his shoulder. Shivers ran down his spine and he breathed deeply in through his nose when Freddie’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

”How do you want it, darling?” Freddie asked in a low voice, lazily stroking John’s cock.

John broke the kiss, giving Brian a fond smile after and straightened himself, letting his gaze move between his boyfriends. This idea he had in mind was something he had been thinking about now for a while but there hadn’t been a proper moment to bring it up before. And if he was honest with himself, even the thought alone of it made the arousal pool low in his belly.

”I want to bottom,” he said, seeing surprise crossing his boyfriends’ faces, and Freddie’s hand on his cock stilled. For a moment he feared that they wouldn’t like the idea – after all, he rarely bottomed – but then he could see the look in their eyes changing, turning intrigued.

”And I want to be in charge,” he continued. Roger licked slowly his lips, Brian’s mouth was parted, his chest heaving as his breathing quickened and Freddie’s mouth curved into a small smirk.

”Oh, what do you have in mind?” Roger asked, his eyes gaining that familiar gleam of mischief that told John that he was more than intrigued to know what John’s plans were.

”I want to ride you all and you can only come in me.”

The blue shade of Roger’s eyes darkened as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it, and Freddie and Brian cursed with low voices.

”Fuck, darling, you really want that?”

John turned to look at Freddie. 

”Yeah,” he breathed out and smirking, Freddie leaned closer, finally starting to stroke John’s cock again. John moaned quietly, feeling Freddie’s breath on his face.

”Then your wish is our command,” Freddie whispered, capturing John’s lips in a kiss. It started off as slow but turned more heated when Freddie ran his thumb over the head of his cock, making him growl into Freddie’s mouth and buck his hips up to get more friction. John turned his whole body towards Freddie, burying his other hand to the man’s short hair while the other made its way to his neck, their tongues now battling for dominance. 

It wasn’t a long fight for when John gave a small tuck at Freddie’s hair, he could feel him keening, hand slipping away from John’s cock as he let John take control, hungrily explore his mouth. When they eventually parted, needing a moment to catch their breaths, Freddie was panting, his lips now swollen and redder, eyes dark and pupils wide. A small smirk rose to John’s lips at the sight of him before turning his attention to Roger and Brian.

He wasn’t surprised to find Brian beside Roger, head buried into his neck and most likely sucking the sensitive spot on it while slowly jerking the blond off. Roger’s eyes were hooded, head tilted to the side to give Brian better access, lips parted so that soft moans could escape from between them.

”So, you’re all into that idea?” John asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

”Oh god, yes,” Brian sighed into Roger’s neck before raising his head up so he could look at John. Roger breathed out a sharp _fuck,_ the sound of it going straight to John’s cock. Brian’s gaze was a pool of darkness, completely focused on John as he still stroked Roger’s length; it sent more blood rushing to the south and John was sure he would come more than once tonight.

He hummed, moving to the edge of the bed and reaching out to the drawer, taking the bottle of lube from it and tossing it to the middle of them all. 

”Let’s get started then. Freddie, I’m taking you first,” John said and Freddie’s eyes lit up as he reached out to the lube bottle. ”But I want Roger to prepare me. You and Brian just watch.”

Freddie and Brian both whined while Roger grinned, turning quickly to place an apologetic kiss on Brian’s lips and gently swatting the man’s hand away from his cock. Then he grabs the bottle of lube and a smirk on his lips John set himself on all fours, giving them all a nice view of his bare ass. He could hear their gasps, Roger opening the lube bottle, the heat prickling within him as he waited for what was to come, his cock and balls hanging heavy between his legs.

The bed slight bounce and the sound of shuffle told him that Roger was searching for a good position and soon John felt a hand on his back, finger slowly drawing a line along his spine and he shuddered. Then Roger grabbed his buttocks, spreading them and a quiet, strangled noise escaped from him as he felt a cool air caressing his hole. Roger’s chuckle came low from his throat and John's fingers curled to grab the sheets.

”No teasing, just get on with it,” he almost growled.

Roger hummed, bringing his lubed fingers to his hole, circling around the muscle before finally starting to push the first digit in. John tensed momentarily at the intrusion, the feeling a bit odd as it had been a while since he had last had anything inside him. He took in deep breaths, releasing the air slowly, willed his body to relax so that Roger could continue his work.

When Roger’s finger was fully inside, he gave John a moment to adjust before setting a slow, steady rhythm, pumping his finger in and out. The oddness of the feeling was soon gone, replaced by the pleasure, and John asked for more, hoping he didn’t sound too desperately already. Roger obliged, adding another finger and John’s hold of the sheets tightened at the slight burn the stretch caused.

John’s head fell back as Roger’s fingers brushed close to his prostate, ripping a wail from his throat and John pushed himself back, trying to get more of that sweetness. He had almost forgotten how _good_ being fingered felt, the familiar ache of release igniting within him as Roger caressed his prostate again. By the time Roger added the third finger, John’s cock was weeping between his legs, his breathing ragged and he had to fight that he wouldn’t start begging. 

As Roger picked up his pace, pumping with more force, short and sharp, twisting his fingers just _right,_ John was starting to wonder how he could be able to keep his composure and stay in charge for the whole time. The image the idea gave him was the hottest thing ever in his mind but maybe actually getting to experience it would be _too much._ He didn’t want to lose control – not too soon.

”John, you okay?” 

John’s hazy mind registered the question slowly and he realized that he must have spaced out for a moment. Roger’s fingers inside him were stilled and John rolled his hips, sighing.

”Yes,” he answered in low voice. ”Go on.”

And so Roger did, continued to work his fingers in and out of John, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, encouraged by the noises John let fall from his mouth. John loved the feeling of Roger’s fingers inside him but the more his body stretched around them, the more hungry he became. 

_Fuck._

He needed more, he was aching for it, and he was going to take it.

”Rog...” his voice was throaty but it didn’t waver. ”I’m ready.”

Roger’s reply was a mix of an approving hum and whine and he withdrew his fingers from John’s hole. John felt empty, too empty, but at the same time the thrill of soon made his belly burn pleasantly, his cock leaking pre-cum. He propped himself up, turning to face his boyfriends. They all looked so flushed, faces beautifully painted with red, eyes resembling a dark pool of hunger and lust and cocks straining, aching for release.

His gaze locked with Freddie’s while a tiny, smug smirk danced across his lips.

”Shall we give Brian and Roger a little show?”

Freddie swallowed, shuffling closer to John.

”Yes,” he rasped out, reaching then to grab the bottle of lube. John’s eyes hungrily followed as he opened it, squirting a good amount of the lube onto his fingers and tossing the bottle aside. Freddie hissed as he took his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it and spreading the lube around. John barely could contain himself from surging to grab Freddie, manhandle him into a proper position and just take him.

He waited until Freddie was ready, making room him as the raven-haired man crawled to sit against the headboard. John moved to straddle him, so close that their cocks slid slightly against each other, the contact sending shivers running down John’s spine. He placed his right hand on Freddie’s chest, still holding his gaze, smoothing it over the dark hair on it, then cupping the side of Freddie’s face with his other hand.

John leaned in, preying Freddie’s lips into a kiss, messy and demanding. Freddie wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull him closer but John wasn’t having any of it, pushing Freddie’s chest and keeping himself frozen to his spot. He broke the kiss to nibble at Freddie’s bottom lip as a reminder.

”You do as I say,” he basically growled against Freddie’s mouth, making the other man dig his fingertips into his back while a quite pitiful, approving sound escaped from him. John smirked, pulling away and turning his attention to Brian and Roger who were looking at them expectantly, a hint of pleading in their gazes.

”Move here,” John said, nodding towards the free space beside him and Freddie. ”I want to see you.”

Brian and Roger didn’t waste time, quickly setting themselves to the spot, and John smiled pleased.

”You can’t touch yourselves or each other. Just _watch._ ”

Brian nodded, the submission evident in his dark orbs, but Roger let out a tiny whine, brows furrowing slightly.

”Roger,” John said, his tone warning. ”Behave or else you’ll be the last I’m taking.”

Roger sucked in a sharp breath, letting the air then slowly out, nodding.

”That’s my good boy.”

Then John’s focus returned to Freddie who was patiently waiting for his move, though the look in his eyes oozed desperation. His hand found Freddie’s cock, earning a soft moan from the man as he stroked it. 

”Ready?”

Freddie nodded, lips parted, and John lifted himself up, moving closer to him and guiding Freddie’s cock to his opening. Slowly he started to lower himself onto it, doing his best to keep his body relaxed, steadily breathing in and out. The stretch burned a bit, the lower he got and he made a face which didn’t go unnoticed by Freddie. His other hand cupped John’s face, the other securely settling on his hip. 

”Hey, easy,” Freddie spoke in a ragged voice, caressing John’s cheek with his thumb. John nodded, eyes locked on Freddie’s but determinedly continued to take more of Freddie into him, focusing on the sound and the feeling of small puffs of air that Freddie let fall from his mouth. When John finally got Freddie fully inside him, John pressed his forehead against Freddie’s, placing his hands on his shoulders, taking moment to get used to the feeling of fullness. 

Freddie wasn’t small by any means and since it had been a while since John had bottomed, it wasn’t surprising that it was quite much to get used to. But oh, John would have been lying if he had said he didn’t like how Freddie’s cock stretched him.

John was sure he was prepared for the feeling when he would move but was proved otherwise as he lifted himself up just a bit, sinking then back down. A quiet whine escaped from his throat at the mix of pleasure and slight burn and his hold on Freddie’s shoulders tightened. Freddie was cursing, breaths coming out short while his other hand slid down on John’s body, finding its place on John’s ass.

He started to move more, finding a good rhythm, feeling the pleasure taking over him, the heat coiling in his belly. Freddie’s fingertips dug into his hip and buttock, his lips wrapping around John’s nipple, licking and sucking, causing John’s hips to snap slightly forward, his cock sliding deliciously against Freddie’s stomach. John’s eyes closed as he threw his head back, moaning filthily, speeding up his pace. He could hushed curses coming from their right side, gasps following soon after as Brian and Roger were enjoying the show.

John opened his eyes, moving his hand under Freddie’s jaw and pushing him away from his nipple, tilting his head up. Quickly, John dived into a kiss, swallowing Freddie’s groans as he slowed down his pace before increasing it again. Freddie’s grip on him tightened even more and when John next time rolled his hips, Freddie’s cock hit his prostate and a huge wave of pleasure washed over him, his moan drowning into the kiss.

As they parted, John turned to look at Brian and Roger, the sight of them making him gasp, his leaking cock throb between his and Freddie’s bodies. They looked utterly desperate, yet so beautiful, eyes wandering all over the scene he and Freddie made, hands squeezing the sheets beside them, fighting against the urge to give themselves some relief. 

A smirk passed John’s lips and he slowed his bouncing again, teasing the duo a bit, and then turned his attention back to Freddie, taking in his state. He was panting heavily, skin glowing of thin layer of sweat, eyes dark and hooded, his grip on John now so tight John was sure they would leave marks. As he started to meet John’s movements, snapping his hips up against John’s ass as much as he could, John knew he was getting close.

The thought of it excited John, the ache for being filled up stirring within him and John leaned close to Freddie’s ears, speaking in a hoarse voice.

”Hmm, you feel it, don’t you? The burning need for release?”

Freddie mewled, croaking out _fuck,_ and a chuckle rumbled in John's chest. 

”Yeah, you do feel it. You’re so desperate for it,” John whispered, rolling his hips the way that made Freddie melt, shudder under him. ”So desperate to come, to fill me up...”

”God, John, I--” Freddie’s words turned into a low growl as John changed his pace faster, now starting to feel the slight burn in his thighs as he had been in the same position for a while, most of the weight resting on his legs. It didn’t take long before Freddie was driven over the edge, a trail of curses falling from his mouth as he weakly snapped his hips up, spilling inside John. John hummed, eyes fluttering at the feeling of hot cum filling him up, the sparks of electricity coursing through his body.

His cock was aching and he was sure that if he touched himself now, he would come embarrassingly fast. He took in deep breaths, helping Freddie to ride out his orgasm before moving away and letting out a weak mewl as Freddie’s cock slipped out of him.

”Roger,” John croaked, turning to Roger who was now biting his bottom lip, squeezing the sheets in his hands so hard his knuckles were white. ”Your turn. Go sit beside Freddie”, he commanded. ”And Brian, take care of Freddie.”

Brian nodded, his face utterly flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly due to heavy breathing. John moved so that Brian could crawl over to Freddie, returning his attention to Roger who was settling himself against the headboard. When he had settled, John raked his eyes over his body, licking his lips, a small smirk forming on to them as he saw how close to bursting Roger was.

Freddie’s cum was leaking out him while he made his way on to Roger’s lap, desire oozing of those blue orbs as he looked at John. John cupped Roger’s face and pulled him in a desperate kiss, Roger’s hands going to his sides, sliding down to his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. John bucked up his hips, his cock sliding against Roger’s, the slick contact ripping breathy moans from them, the sounds getting muffled by the kiss.

”John,” Roger whispered after breaking the kiss, voice hoarse and desperate. _”Please.”_

”Shh,” John shushed the blond, pecking him on the lips, moving closer to him and lifting himself up. He felt Freddie’s cum gushing out of his ass as he reached to take Roger’s cock into his hand, making the blond hiss and whine. John didn’t waste time as he lined it up and pushed himself down onto it, the slickness of Roger’s pre-cum and Freddie’s cum easing the way.

The filthy sound that escaped from Roger, made John shiver, his blood pulse and skin prickle of electricity. Roger’s grip on his ass tightened, his lips finding a sensitive spot on John’s neck, starting to suck and nibble at it. John threw his head back, hands going to Roger’s hair, nails gently dragging along his scalp as he began to ride on Roger’s dick. Roger wasn’t as big as Freddie, so John was able to move more freely, use his body to tease Roger and enjoy the noises he let out.

”Oh, fuck–” Roger breathed against his skin. ”This is… Ah, I-I won’t last long.”

John hummed, changing his angle so that he could get Roger to hit his prostate, his vision blurring of pleasure as he succeeded to do so. He could feel his own release building up quickly, the heat burning low, and when Roger’s teeth grazed along his skin, eventually latching onto his nipple, it was getting too much. His fingers curled around Roger’s hair, his hips moving at a rapid pace, chasing an orgasm while driving Roger close to his own completion.

Broken moans were spilling into the air, to amongst the silent curses that John heard coming from their left side. It only encouraged John more, his mind turning foggier as he made sure Roger’s dick hit his prostate with every move. His legs were burning, the pain of it blending with the sweet pleasure he was feeling and he started to urge Roger on.

”Come on, you want it.” 

John raised his head, grounding his ass down and rolling his hips, earning a low grunt from Roger.

”You want to fill me up, make me drip of your seed,” John’s said in a low, commanding tone, giving a light tuck at Roger’s hair and increasing his pace again. It did the trick and a few moves later Roger’s teeth sunk into the skin near John’s collarbone, his fingertips digging into John’s buttocks as he released inside John with a muffled groan.

John’s eyes fell shut, head falling back again as Roger’s cock milked his prostate and his own orgasm hit him fast and hard, his body clenching around Roger, thighs trembling as came all over Roger’s stomach with a silent cry. He rode out both of their orgasms, sagging then against Roger, taking a moment to catch his breath. Roger’s arms enveloped him as the blond shifted a bit, his cock slipping out of John and John mewled at the feeling of cum leaking out him.

John’s legs were jelly and even though it required all his willpower to pull himself off of Roger’s lap eventually, it also was oddly hot. To strain himself, make him cross his boundaries, drive his body beyond the line where pleasure and pain met with the most delicious and thrilling way. Even the thought of soon taking Brian was making his cock twitch weakly with interest.

He turned his hazy gaze to Brian and Freddie and flashed them a smirk. Freddie’s eyes were still dark, intensity mixing with the post-orgasm bliss, still greatly interested in the scene they all were a part of. Brian, in turn, looked already so wrecked and for a moment John feared he had already come but then the curly-haired man moved closer to him and John could see him still being hard. So hard, in fact, that it must have hurt so much already.

But god, it felt _good_ to see Brian in such a state, so obedient and willing to please him. Brian definitely was the most submissive of the boys and John loved it. He was internally purring as Brian got to him, hazel eyes oozing of desperation and submission. 

A moment later, John straightened himself up, reaching then out to caress the side of Brian's face. Brian's eyes fluttered as he leaned into the touch and John smiled, half-fondly, half-smirking, leaning in to brush his lips over Brian's. The gentle sigh, shaded by a hint of yearning, that left from Brian encouraged John to slid his hand behind Brian's neck and pull him into a proper kiss, tongue slipping to explore the insides of his mouth.

Brian radiated heat, John could feel it reaching out to him, heavy and burning, and all he wanted was _more._ His body was slowly starting to respond, blood rushing again to his cock and he pulled slightly back, nibbling Brian's bottom lip with his teeth, making the other man gasp.

"Lie down in your back," John said quietly, pecking Brian's lips before moving further from him. Roger made some space for him, his fingers gliding over Brian's side as he passed the curly-haired man and grinned a bit tiredly at John. With a small smirk on his face, John nodded and went to straddle Brian, a sticky stream of cum dripping from his hole. His legs felt still heavy but the little break from strain had helped the muscles to recover a little and he could move a little easier.

He wrapped his hand around Brian's cock, earning a low moan from him as he slowly stroked it. Then John lifted his hips up, moving forward so that he could align Brian's cock to his hole and sunk down on it fast. Hands grabbed his hips tight and John's head fell back, eyes falling shut at the feeling of fullness again. Brian was longer and thicker, filling him perfectly, and he breathed sharply, his hole so sensitive after taking his two boyfriends and reaching his orgasm, but _god,_ it felt so good.

The familiar tickle of arousal was filling John's lower body, his cock now almost fully hard and he made a first, tentative move on Brian's dick. John let the whimper escape from his mouth, the sound of it mixing with Brian's groan while the sparks of pleasure shot through him. It felt sweet yet _so much,_ making John's mind a little dizzy, and he began a slow pace at first, wanting to feed that feeling more.

Brian's hold on him tightened, soft gasps and moans escaping him with every move John made. John opened his eyes, lifting his head so that he could look at Brian, the sight of the man making his breath hitch. His lips were parted, eyes hazy of desire, cheeks burning and the mass of curls rested on the sheets, framing his face in the most beautiful way. John licked his lips, placing his right hand on Brian's chest, running his fingertips along it, drawing random patterns before sweeping his thumb over his nipple and getting a whine in reward as Brian shivered under the light touch.

John repeated the move and began to pick up the pace, properly riding on Brian's dick, enjoying the sounds the other man let slip past his lips. The strain in John's thighs made itself known soon but it only turned him on more, the pain of it mixing sweetly with the slick drag of Brian's cock inside him. When he soon ground his hips just a bit down, rolling them, causing Brian to reach his prostate, John's head bent back, a loud moan was ripped off of his throat. His vision filled with white sparks, body shaking as the electricity coursed through his whole body.

As he continued the same movement, his oversensitive prostate getting contact, again and again, the feeling of high just grew, the need for release burning low in his groin. His hazy mind vaguely registered the curses and sighs that left from his boyfriends and his desperation for letting go drove him wild, his body, every muscle giving their all to bring him and Brian into their completion. 

Everything was hurting and feeling so good at the same time, being too much and yet not enough, and John’s mind was drifting into a blissful blankness until the line between the pain and pleasure became blurred. He was left completely breathless as he soon felt Brian tensing up underneath him, hot cum filling him up, and it was all he needed to reach the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard. 

Complete whiteness swallowed his mind, incoherent noises leaving from his mouth while his body trashed through it and he collapsed onto Brian when his muscles finally gave up. He didn’t know how long he laid there, on top of him, and he guessed he must have been out of this world for a while.

The next thing his mushy mind realized was that he was lying on the sheets on his side, fingers gently caressing his arm and a warm breath fanning over the side of his face, a voice whispering soothing words to him.

”Darling, are you with us?”

John hummed, not trusting his voice at all – he most likely wouldn’t have gotten any proper words out as his whole body felt so relaxed and sated. He really didn’t want to move at all and he was sure that even if he wanted, he couldn’t do so. However, he was perfectly content at lying there and recovered from his pleasure high.

”Well, that was quite something...” Roger stated quietly, earning low chuckles from them all – even from John, though it felt physically demanding to even do that. 

A moment later John felt a pair of lips placing a light kiss on his cheek and a soft _we love you_ whispered right after. The gesture made the sparks of warmth fill his heart and a small happy smile rose to John’s lips as he started to blink his eyes open. His vision was blurred at first and everything around seemed too bright but eventually, he could focus his gaze, meeting the familiar hazel eyes.

Brian was smiling dreamily and John sighed, the warm feeling in his heart growing at the sight. In the corner of his eye he could see Roger moving, the bed slightly bouncing, and soon a warm body was pressed flush against his back, a hand thrown over his middle. Freddie’s complaint about Roger stealing his place was spoken with a soft voice, a hint of teasing in it and Roger’s breath tickled his neck as he laughed. John let out a poor chuckle, watching as Brian shifted closer to him, so close that their noses brushed, taking then John’s hand in his, lacing their fingers.

The pleasant exhaustion was soon becoming too hard to fight against, the warmth his boyfriends provided not helping with the battle at all and soon John couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

With a long sigh, happiness bubbling in his chest, he finally answered to the sweet calling of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. 💕


End file.
